


明日岩壁上的花－第一卷

by Aimy909



Series: 【BLEACH日雛】明日岩壁上的花 [1]
Category: HitsuHina - Fandom, 日雛 - Fandom
Genre: Bleach - Freeform, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimy909/pseuds/Aimy909
Summary: 试发。第一卷讲的是冬季大战之后，日雏二人关系的改变和修复，还有五番队的改变。小章节小标题用了日文中的月份名字，我觉得很有时间流逝的感觉。因为不太会用这个网页了，设置看着很复杂，所以试着一口气发完第一大章看看怎么样？（允悲）
Relationships: 幼驯染 - Relationship, 青梅竹马 - Relationship
Series: 【BLEACH日雛】明日岩壁上的花 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732405





	明日岩壁上的花－第一卷

卷一：两年

1 师走

松本还未等到十二番队队员的通报就已经离开了。  
该料想得到雏森这次的伤有多严重的。只留下刚准备出来告知她的阿近：奇怪，松本副队长人呢？  
——她该怎么回去告诉自家队长呢？与蓝染的战斗刚刚结束，尽管四十六室已通报判决，但每个人的心里都并不轻松。这一场激战，荡平了静灵廷近百年来表面的平静，也让人深深感到和平时的懈怠和面对实战的恐惧。以后还会再有类似的敌人出现吗……这些问题松本不必去细想，与她同期的每个人都感受得到。吉良和修兵他们说不定也正在哪个地方练习着。  
自家队长……也已经开始朝前看了。  
探循着灵压的路径，松本来到了不远处的一座溶洞，洞口有阵阵寒气袭来。她退了回去，也许她什么都不必说。

一定要把万解锻炼的更成熟才行……要完全掌握才行。都是因为自己的冲动和不成熟才会变成这样……洞中的日番谷的白发上落着一层湿气，他注意着头顶冰冻结的速度，额头上冒着细密的汗珠。他尽量压抑自己不去回想，那日头脑中嘎蹦作响的轰鸣。这样下去他永远都无法守护雏森……

松本已经离开了。至少雏森活了下来，她想。  
至少他们还活着。  
她伤感到甚至不想说话。因为她已知道，今后不论遍寻何处也再找不到那个人的足迹了。你什么都没有留下……到最后也是如此吗。但是如果你真的留下了什么的话，你知道我会永远也走不出去的吧……银。

——大家都在朝前看。

总队长携还存活的十三番队队长们后来一起向黑崎一护表达了谢意，大家都记住了那名少年的名字，又将在此次作战中协助作战的破面军团、与恢复了清白之身的几位队长正式请回了番队，填补现在空缺的队长之位。  
三番队和九番队又有了新的队长。五番队也是。  
日子就这样看似正常的一天天过了下去。

2 蝉羽

直到来年的水无月。  
涅茧利从一个单独的小型科研室中走出来，雏森副队长的病房除了他的命令，外人一律不得入内。  
“音梦，通知一下现任五番队队长和卯之花队长，雏森副队长醒了。”他略带诡异的面具没有任何表情，对着身后的少女说道，同时又顿了一下，“……还有…日番谷队长。”  
“是。”  
只是救活的程度，当日雏森的双肺已毁，再加上日番谷队长的一击，能恢复到什么样子他可不确定。他对细胞再生的技术已是炉火纯青，可是仅利用人自身提取出的这一点点菌种和器脏培养来看，身体能不能达到以前的水平也不能完全确定。总之，现在脏器已经完全修复完成，这位副队长的命是保住了。接下来的治疗就要靠四番队了。  
卯之花队长先派勇音赶了过来，了解一下现在创伤修复的情况，同时过来的还有七绪和松本。音梦带着几位女性死神打开了房门。  
“雏森！”“还好么？”“已经可以坐着了吗？”“雏森副队长…”  
雏森桃坐在床上，眼睛中似乎空无一人。待到转过头来，似乎许久未适应外界的声音让她显得有些迟钝。“嗯……已经没事了。”她的声音像是许久未说过话般哑着，松本将这一切看在眼里。  
“雏森副队长，让我来看看你的伤势……”四番队的副队长虎彻勇音说着走了过来。  
雏森看到了松本，松本眼神宽和的望着她，微微安慰似的扬了下嘴角朝她笑着。她也扯出一丝微笑，尽管嘴唇干涩的发疼。

她看起来比之前还要瘦弱，也很憔悴。真的已经没事了吗？五番队的队长有来过吗？松本的心里有些焦虑。 

“……不要做多余的事，松本。”日番谷翻阅过手中的文件，头都没抬。  
“队长为什么不去看看雏森啊！？”她放弃忍耐，实在很久没有对这个小鬼用这种口气说话了。额头上两条青筋崩崩的爆着，“有什么话当然只有见面了才能说啊！”这两个人，迟早总要再次面对面的吧！有什么事是不能当面沟通来解决的呢？  
日番谷没有回答，把手头上的活放下。松本就算明白他的痛苦，也并不觉得那是什么大到能阻止他的理由。因为……因为这两个人之间的感情真的有这么脆弱的话眼前的人恐怕也不可能再次站起来吧。有时候实在看不透他们的队长，到底是怎么想的……  
“我昨天交代你去完成的队务总结你好像还没有做。总队长那边我今天要怎么汇报呢？”苍绿色的眼睛里不知在想着什么，他的声线似乎听不出有一丝变化。  
“啊咧？”松本瞬间心虚，“昨天我好像是去……”去哪里的来着？如果这个时候扮个可爱队长能放过她吗，她嘴巴向外变成了3字型，这次换日番谷额头的青筋显露了。  
“——松本你啊！！……”

* * * * *  
“可是人要是以为所有事情都能用话语来表达全部的话，那样才是愚蠢呢。”  
一个金黄色妹妹头的男人这么说着，嘴角有弧度的扬起来。“没想到十二番队被你改造成了这个样子。”平子真子手里拿着一小束花，随性的脱口而出。连以前队舍房间的格局都变了。  
“雏森副队长的房间是在那边。”音梦指向一个通道。涅茧利没有理睬他刚才那句话。事实上他们怎么样根本不重要，身为同伴而进行的救护也到此为止了。他现在有更加值得投入的实验要做。  
对于并没有看到日番队长过来的这件事，了解的人都默契的没有开口询问。将雏森副队长误伤至如此严重的是十番队队长，也唯有这种级别的灵压和斩魄刀，才能将人肺腑击碎。那日的战场是修罗场，没有人全身而退，每位队长和副队长也都受到不同等级的致命伤，包括平子本人。  
“希望你在未来十天内考虑将雏森副队长移到四番队继续治疗。我这边能做的已经做完了。”  
“内脏的修复已经完全复原了吗？”平子问道。  
“没有。如果你指的是一个人在受到这样的创伤后一下子就恢复成原来的样子，那是不可能的。只是现在心肺和各功能基本指标已经恢复完成，距离真正的复原还得看她自己的求生欲吧。”  
自己的求生欲吗？  
“毕竟心灵上的重创刺激更大啊，人的精神力也会决定身体的康复程度。”涅茧利咧开嘴笑了。“那么新晋的队长你要用行动还是话语来安慰这位身心遭受重创的副队长呢？”他不好奇人的感情，他只好奇生物的本能。  
“当然是……一样重要了。”  
不过有些东西只靠话语是解决不了的，还需要时间。看来事情或许比他想象过的还要有份量。“船到桥头自然直吧。”他摊开手，一幅随心所欲的样子。  
看到这个外来者远去，音梦才回过头来。“队长……”十二番队一名戴着眼镜的女孩子有些委屈，刚刚不小心向音梦副队长多嘴才会被五番队队长这么呛声的。“可是雏森副队长是在呼唤日番谷队长的时候醒过来的，这么长时间以来日番谷队长却一次都没有来探望过……每次都只有松本副队……”  
“蠢货！你们以为他真的没有来过吗！”

* * * * *  
其实她今天是想问乱菊小姐小白怎么样了……  
可是好像距离当时的空座町大战已经过去了好几个月的时间，应该…早就没事了吧。今天听七绪小姐讲了，现在空座町的修复和传送任务也已经完成，他们的番队也换上了蓝染队长之前的那位……蓝染队长……她抓住刚才脑海中闪过的那一个词，这个词已经到了脱口而出的地步可是却又这样陌生到让她觉得不可思议。自己真的了解那个人吗？  
距离向总队长申请踏入战场，已经过去很久了，她当时的确是以管理五番队的队员身份加入的，以护廷之名。可是为什么会变成那样呢……也许曾经手执教鞭的那个人教给他们的最后一件事，就是现实是如此的残酷吧——“蓝染以罪人的身份被中央四十六室判处两万年徒刑。”七绪今天平静的这样诉说着。  
镜花水月被拆穿后，有哪里开始变得陌生了。可是一直以来，她都忽视了这份不太习惯的真实。  
从之前到现在，都仿佛是一场梦。那么自己努力到底是为了什么呢？小白又怎么样了呢？她看着自己的手，好像很久没有注意到自己双手的样子了。  
如果说之前的她还是天真惶恐的，那么在被小白的剑刺穿时她就已经和他体会到了相同的痛苦……  
可是当时她也不知道应该怎么做才对啊，好想找人问一问，找个人说说话，如果是其他人遇到这样的情况会怎么做呢……她攥着手将头埋在被子上，如果不是当初的选择，是不是就不会变成后来这样呢？如果自己一开始就不要选择这条路，那天没有加入的话……  
她觉得眼泪控制不住的要往下淌，不管怎么抬头或紧闭双眼都消除不掉。小白……小白……她的脑中回响着那天第一次贴近耳朵的心跳声，仿佛听到天空中一股胸腔撕裂般的悲鸣。对于自己为什么会被刺中的那件事，现在回想一下也根本不明白当时发生了什么。她并不害怕自己死在战场，但又不明白此时自己痛苦的心情该叫作什么？

房门恰好在这时被推开，“我来看望我可爱的副官了~……咦？怎么哭了？”平子的一贯的笑容很快收了起来。  
熟悉的羽织模样和陌生的金发男人。雏森从被子上抬起半个头来，这个人就是她的队长吗……  
平子把门关上，把花束放下，走过来拥住这个如雏鸟般稚嫩的肩头。“没事了。无论以前发生过什么，你都仍是五番队的副队长，今后我们会一起走下去……已经没事了。”  
其实不论是你，亦或是我，我们都是一样的。  
遭遇背叛和现实的残忍之后，要重拾的也不只是信念。

3 凉月 

日番谷又开始做那个无声的梦了。  
久久缠绕着他的噩梦，不是忘记职责被愤怒与憎恨冲昏了头的时候，也不是冰翼被人斩断之时，甚至也不是所有人都倒在绝望之中的模糊身影。而是当时自己的呼吸和心跳声都前所未有过的清晰，头脑变得一片空白，胸中好像有什么东西要消逝了。他抱着雏森的身体从天空茫然无觉地坠落，好像一直要坠入深不见底的黑色深渊一样。刀刃上冰冷的嘶吼和自己的声音一同爆发，刺骨的寒气中混合着雏森血的味道，喷溅在自己的手上和脸上，还是温热的。  
那一刻的回忆太过于真实，以至于他被一刀击落后的无力感都淡了许多。  
梦醒之时经常是一身冷汗。已经决定向前看了，却还是没能想到办法应对，无论理智怎么叫嚣，情感上仍旧没有办法原谅自己。  
日番谷疲惫的睁开了眼，睡意全无。窗外的月光寂寥又冷清。  
他开始改变自己的作息时间了。一天只睡很少的觉，晚上也尽量修行到精疲力尽为止。

* * * * *  
雏森在十二番队醒来后没过多久就转去了四番队。托新队长的福，许多一时无法解答的烦忧也没有太多时间来思考，要好好整理以后想走的路……至少在她为了崇拜之人所努力的那些日子，那些努力和汗水都是自己的。想到这一点心里就踏实了许多。  
现在，她正坐在四番队的病房里，看着窗外暑气正浓的夏天。蝉鸣阵阵，会有一种恍惚从梦里回到现实的感觉，又有点像回到当初学生时代的情景。  
小白不喜欢夏天的炎热，可是她并不讨厌夏天。好像夏昼变长，人群也会多起来，以前在学校时这个季节会十分热闹。虽然最近并没有看到过他，大家也都在她面前绝口不提，但是好像没有事呢。她想。听乱菊小姐说仍旧是队务繁忙。  
平子队长说：“如果现在有看不透的事情那就先不要着急，交给时间，因为该来的总会来的。”和以前跟随蓝染队长时完全理想主义的教导方式不同，平子队长似乎更加的……有着实战经验和随性化？一时找不到合适的词来形容。不过却好像是个非常体贴的人。  
“以后你可以不必那么墨守陈规啦桃桃，去做自己喜欢的事吧，我的话甚至不必全部听从。除了队长命令。”他当时对着她说道。“有时候叛逆一点也不是坏事。”除了前面从来没有人叫过的称呼让她有些不适应……  
其实日番谷一早就知道了雏森的最新消息。他在经过十二番队时几次看到过涅茧利的身影，想要走过去道谢，最终却什么也没说。  
后来想想，那个人应该不会喜欢这种事的吧。  
他和松本还是照旧忙碌着。松本也没有再多问什么。这两个人的事就交给他们自己去处理吧。

雏森看着来探望自己的恋次和露琪亚，她突然发现他们的头发好像都有了一点新变化。“朽木小姐是把头发剪短了吗？”露琪亚抬头，把手中的苹果盘递给雏森。  
“是的。天气就要热起来了，干脆试试短发吧。”  
之前看到乱菊时，她的头发也变短了。看到她们的短发总让她有种错觉，好像回到了在真央灵学校的时候，那个时候自己的头发也并不长。乱菊说剪掉长发就是想要找回原来的起点啊，说这的时候眼神好像飘过去很远。  
“难不成这个是自己剪的吗？”她问道。  
“嘿嘿，对呀。就是剪后面的时候有些麻烦，不过我有办法。”露琪亚对于有人能看出是自己的手艺而有些开心，因为她不论问兄长还是问恋次，他们都只会说为什么不去找专业的人来修剪呢？——缺钱吗露琪亚？想起前几日大哥这么忧心的问她时，她只能说不是啊，真的不是啊！  
“很适合朽木小姐呢，我觉得很清爽。”露琪亚笑了。她注意到雏森把苹果放到了桌子上，“现在还不能吃这些东西吗？”她摇头，“没事了已经，涅队长和音梦只是说先注意生冷的食物。”以前其实她是有点不太敢靠近涅茧利的，不过自从在十二番队住过后发现他们也蛮有趣的，涅队长说不定也是个好人呢。  
“如果有其它什么想吃的话告诉我一声，我帮你去买回来。”恋次说道，露琪亚点了点头。  
“没有什么想吃的东西……谢谢你阿散井。”  
她低下头看着自己的头发，因为没有出去过也就没有再束了，在躺着昏迷的这段时间里头发好像也变长了点。“不知道可不可以……让朽木小姐也帮我把头发剪短一些呢？”  
“诶？！”  
“那个……你不怕露琪亚的手艺毁了你现在的发型吗？还是等你身体好了出院再找人——噢！”露琪亚一记踢腿，正中红头发男人的小腿骨。  
“当然，如果雏森副队长不嫌弃的话。——恋次，去找把剪刀来！”说做就做，这就是露琪亚的性格啊。

经历过那样的事情后，雏森副队长看来精神也在恢复之中了……  
“朽木小姐……我可以问你一个问题吗？”  
“当然可以。”  
“如果害怕一个人或一段同伴之间的…羁绊要消失了，那个人要怎么办呢？”  
“不会消失的。”露琪亚肯定的说道。“如果会害怕，那么说明一定非常重视。如果是不好的部份，那只要扔掉继续向前就可以了。如果不是，那就重新再创造新的羁绊啊。我认为所有发生的事情都曾经是变成现在的我的一部份，就算是有痛苦的事我想也不需要后悔的。”   
“是吗……”  
“是的。不要担心……”她是在担心日番谷队长吧。  
已经发生的事情是没有办法改变的，果然这种问题还是要自己去寻找答案啊。  
“谢谢你……露琪亚小姐。”  
“请不要说这么见外的话。”  
没过一会，恋次和另一个男人的声音吵吵嚷嚷的从门外传了进来。是平子队长。“桃桃你要剪头发吗？为什么不来找我这个审美一流的理发师呢？本人的流海就是自己设计的啊~”平子队长已经和雏森这么要好了吗？恋次吃了一惊。  
“队长，你怎么来了？”“因为听到他说你想剪头发，所以我带来了工具，刚好我不久前买了全套。”说着平子拿出了梳子、发夹、剪刀、还有发胶喷壶，“流海就交给我吧。”  
一阵咔嚓咔嚓之后，露琪亚将雏森的头发剪短了一寸，之前是长及背后的，现在只是及肩了，这样想束也可以再束起来。这之后平子就接过了剪刀，用夹子先夹住雏森两边的头发，一剪刀就把变长的流海剪了下去。  
最后他们递过镜子，雏森两手握住镜子看着里面的自己，愣了下。  
“怎么样，这个流海非常特立独行吧？和我的正好是反方向的一致呢！这就是默契啊默契。”平子悠然地笑着。但是恋次和露琪亚有点紧张的看着雏森，不对，雏森的表情好像快哭了啊……  
4 月见

夜晚的月光静静的洒在窗台，四番队已经是人息灯灭一派宁静。只有值班的房间和走廊上还有一丝光亮。  
无声的脚步走近了。他甚至刻意收起了灵压。和松本说了去一下食堂，但最后不管是理智还是情绪，都败在了想要看看她的一念之间。已经过去好久好久了，他已经好久好久没有看到她的模样了。  
之前在十二番队时他只能透过密闭的窗户远远的感受着她的灵压是否还存在，每一次都在担心和惧怕中度过，直到她微弱的灵压如剪断的丝线般渐渐平稳。  
他曾经在她第一次受到重创时心底无数次祈祷，希望那一束轻柔的微光千万不要消失。直到在蓝染再一次出现之前。从一开始他感受到她踏入战场时他就在紧张，那个人明明也同时知道了。他明明知道……那束渺小的火焰只是刚刚好起一点而已……  
果然已经逝去的时光和人都是回不来的。后来在抬起头看向月光的时候他不自觉的失笑……笑自己就是死神呢，还要向谁祈祷？难道是总队长吗？  
那个人曾经轻视的说过，灌输给她的就是没有他就活不下去的心理暗示。可是，她明明就在这里。

日番谷俯下身，手指轻微的想要触碰床上那个少女的脸，感受到她的温度，仿佛触碰一朵娇软的花般。在触到和没触到之间像被电到一样又抽了回来。  
今天好像又哭了啊……这斜切下去的齐流海是平子真子的杰作吗？  
她平稳的呼吸声让他也变得安定了下来。睡梦中的雏森偶尔会抻一下脚，翻个身再继续缩起来抱住被子的一头，手里永远喜欢抱着个东西。日番谷看着她小孩子一样的睡姿紧皱的眉头不自觉也放平了一些。  
应该并没有做噩梦吧……  
不知道站在那里多久，他才准备转身离开。

“日番谷队长，这就要走了吗？”行至长廊时，突然听到了卯之花队长的声音。  
月色下卯之花烈披散着长发，在一扇巨大的圆形窗子前坐着，脚边的矮桌上似乎还放着一盏清茶。黑暗中虽看不清眼神，却大概能看出她只是刚好在喝茶而已。  
日番谷站定了脚步。  
“就算是白天，四番队的大门也一直是向你敞开的。对于病人身心都需要进行的康复，我想给予你一个建议……现在雏森副队长要面对的人不再是蓝染，而是你。”卯之花的眼中如古井般沉静，仿佛能看透少年的心。  
“如果要面对的人是日番谷君，那还有什么好担心的呢？”字字缓慢却又温和。日番谷惊讶的愣在原地，不过很快眼波又恢复了平静。  
“的确。我只是想让雏森…更平稳的度过这段时期。”  
那些该抛弃的东西，没有必要再去回忆。

* * * * *  
八月的天气仍旧十分闷热。  
雏森顶着一头被自己整得乱糟糟的头发，站在四番队的洗浴镜前。刷牙洗脸后再用手揪一下前些天被自己重新修剪的流海，参差不齐仿佛被什么东西咬过。尽管她努力的梳，可仍旧不听话。  
就这样吧……她在心里自我安慰，反正在这里也见不到其他队长和上司们。于是又扭脸走回自己的病房。现在除了每天的吃药和静养，其余时间只能靠看静灵廷通讯来填补了。她真的好想去外面……也不知卯之花队长和平子队长什么时候能同意自己归队。  
早上虎彻勇音和四番队的其他队员过来查房时，她听到她对其他人说今天是队长和医疗长官们的休息日，如果有想上外面晒太阳或活动的人，可以外出一下，因为上午没有药再送了。最近四番队也没有重病号。  
雏森等他们说完话就悄悄地站在了勇音的背后。  
“吓！雏森副队长……你什么时候出来的？”  
“那个、勇音小姐，今天如果不用输液和吃药的话我能不能回五番队看看呢？我听到你们刚才的谈话了，说现在这边也没有重病号，而且今天大家都休息。”  
不！你就是重病号啊！“不行不行啊，雏森副队长，要是卯之花队长知道了的话……你现在的身体还没有完全恢复，状态还不稳定，千万不能再出什么意外了。”  
“不行吗？”  
勇音只能用力的拼命的点头。  
“那用偷偷溜的可以吗？”雏森突然不知是想逗她还是怎样。  
——“玉田君！快点带雏森副队长回她自己的病房！”不要这样为难她啦！

* * * * *  
其实雏森觉得自己的身体已经没有什么大碍了，最近用药的情况也一直十分稳定。只是太久卧床不起，身体还有点虚弱而已，慢慢锻炼总会好起来的。这里离五番队也并不算太远的距离。  
不知道是不是今天早晨照耀进房间的阳光太过明亮，还是今天自己想体会下平子队长所说的“学着叛逆一点也不是坏事”，虽然不太能认同，不过她就出去走走，很快就回来。  
对了，在此之前，她得先找个东西。她从柜子里翻翻找找抽出一条粉色的长手巾来，试着围在头上绕了一圈。“这样就好了~”  
她打开窗户，学着以前某个人的动作翻身一跃——

* * * * *  
“最近天气好热啊，你的身体还吃得消吗？”披着件女性花纹外套的京乐春水问道。林间凉亭里也没有一丝风声。  
“习惯就好。今年是比往常热的还要久一些，也许是因为一直没有下雨的关系吧。不是说心静自然凉吗？你也试试看。”把白色长发束起来的浮竹这么对他建议。两个人都默契的端起桌上的凉茶。  
“不过…日番谷队长，你认为到底还要多久才会有下一场雨呢？”京乐春水漫不经心的问向第三人。日番谷队长的斩魄刀不是能掌管天气吗，真想看这位天才队长拿出来给他们耍耍啊……  
浮竹却注意到日番谷似乎有些失神。“怎么了日番谷队长？”  
“……没事。”日番谷回应。  
只是刚刚…忽然感应到一个熟悉的灵压……  
他苍绿色的眸光内敛——令人怀念的、久违了的在不远处跳跃。

呼吸着外面新鲜的空气，雏森觉得好像终于真实的醒过来一样。  
她没有太过加速，只是小步地跑着加瞬步飞行，就这样离开了四番队一大段距离。这边的树长得很茂盛，她闻到绿叶和清草的香气，好久没有这样过了……  
从这边的小路就能直抵五番队他们队舍了……她停在一处树干上朝前方望去。阳光刺眼的从树叶的缝隙里穿透，她眯起眼睛适应一下，看到了树的顶端白云被照的发亮。许许多多的流云在天空上飘浮着，天空是墨蓝色的。  
有点闷热，大概晚上会下雨吧……  
她想继续向前走，却发现头低下头来眼中景色的角度有些不对，她摇摇头眨了下眼，是自己被热晕了吗？还是刚刚出来有些不适应呢？她稳了稳重心，准备从树上跳下去休息一下再走，在落地的瞬间身体却不受控制似的，大脑一阵晕眩——  
黑色衣袂和白色的羽织倏现。  
她不受控制地就这样跌进他的怀里。好像有个令人怀念的味道……  
笨蛋！还没有完全康复为什么要跑出来……

* * * * *  
“只是因为太久没有运用灵力而已，一时的不适应。就这样先让她睡会吧。”卯之花将手从雏森桃的额头上移开，对着身边的人说道。  
“都是我不好，早上的时候太大意了……”勇音一脸的紧张和惊吓，谁都没想到那个乖巧的五番队副队长会有偷偷溜出去的一天啊。卯之花安慰了她一下。“人想要长时间待在一个地方是不可能的，下次如果雏森副队长想出门的话，只要派人陪她一起出去就好了。”  
“是……”幸好没有大事呢。她的身体只是刚刚修复，还不能剧烈运动啊。

“谢了，卯之花队长。”少年沉稳的声音响起。  
“不，应该是谢谢你呢。”

她们一起退了出去，只留下两人呆在病房里。日番谷伸手摘下了雏森头上已经松开的手帕巾，为什么要戴这种东西……  
“……小白……”雏森的眼皮没有动，嘴里轻轻咕哝着梦话。  
日番谷全身僵直了一下。他的眼皮垂了下来，胸中一阵难受，却又有一种好像心脏被释放开的心痛和欣慰。

——我不是一直都在吗……

* * * * *  
“呀咧呀咧，日番谷队长就这样抛下我们走掉了。”京乐发出并不在意的“抱怨”。  
“比起和我们这些老掉牙的人在一起喝茶，年轻人果然还是应该和年轻人在一起啊。”浮竹他微微笑着。  
“要下雨了。”京乐抬头看向天边。东边的乌云终于聚集，从远处而来。伴随着阵阵爽风，隐约雷鸣在云端炸响。  
已经迟了好几个月的大雨，终于开始缓慢落下。  
雨滴如丝线般落在大地上，洇湿得越来越密，直至倾盆。  
不论夏日再怎么炎热也快要过去了啊。

5 竹醉

雏森归队的时候已经是九月末了。她现在可以自如的活动，只是日常的灵力锻炼还要遵照卯之花队长的吩咐慢慢来。  
平子为此下了很大力气说服四番队，主要也是因为她自己的想法。就算在队里也能好好休息的，而且说不定恢复的更快。他这么向卯之花保证，绝对不会让她累到。所以为了庆祝雏森归队，五番队的人把队室重新布置一新，以前蓝染在位时的那些东西，也都被新队长扔得一干二净。  
雏森站在门外看着里面的人指挥着木匠们，“这里这里，那张桌子放在那边。我想在这边做个吧台，就是现在现世流行的那种，既能喝红酒也能听音乐的那种……”“诶，这个可有点难办啊……”  
“等一下！平子队长！私自要改建队舍的话需要请示总队长的吧！”她越听越不靠谱了，这种事是护廷规章里允许的吗？  
“不用事事都去请教总队长的啦，他哪里顾得上这种小事。桃桃，安心交给我吧~”他向她眨了下眼。  
“可是……”  
“看来已经完全适应这里的生活了啊。”六番队队长朽木白哉刚好和十番队队长一起经过这里，日番谷是被平子邀请来的，要清点一下以前未完成的交接。  
之前五番队停滞的事务，一直在由十番队代管，现在新队长度过了众人眼中外来者的尴尬期后似乎干劲十足，他有必要过来看一下。不过他刚刚听到了什么，桃桃？  
他看向那个轻浮的男人。还有出院后第一次看到的身影……少年队长苍绿色的眼睛温和的低垂下眼睫，盖住一片柔影。好像有精神的样子嘛。  
“咦，朽木队长和…日番谷君？”雏森回头看着他俩。小白的头发好像也变短了些，她有些怔忡。以前小狮子似的发型，现在变得顺服多了。毕竟距离上一次这样两人见面已经过了很久，她甚至觉得那是上辈子的事了。真是不可思议。看到他们向她走来，她的脸上也微微扬起了笑容。  
“日番谷队长你们来了~请随意，在我这里就自便吧。”平子一边给工人解释着理想中柜子的形状一边远远的打了声招呼。  
“雏森副队长，身体恢复的好些了么？”白哉不失礼貌和优雅的问着，手里拿着一个普通的礼盒。听说她的头发在住院时被舍妹给毁了。  
“已经没有大碍了，朽木队长。”  
“为什么不叫我队长？”虽然在意的事有很多，不过最先提出的果然还是这个。  
“啊，小白。”  
是故意的吧……绝对是故意的吧……日番谷看着她。自从她出院后就有偶尔正常的队务交接，不过刚好都没有碰面，今天是第一次。两人既没有刻意的做过什么，也没有让人觉得有什么间隙隔阂，一切都是自然的日常状态。他觉得这样就好。

“桃桃，你可以去帮我们买点吃的回来吗？工人师傅们饿了。经费由我来出~”  
“等下，她的身体才刚刚恢复——”日番谷刚想打断。  
“好的队长！”雏森精神饱满的应道。你要答应得这么快吗……他有点无奈了。  
尽管队里的其他人也纷纷表示能干，不过却通通被他们的队长拦下了。“有日番谷队长陪着，要你们去干嘛啊？”他的眉毛和嘴角瞬间扯下来。一边的朽木白哉没有说话。  
“是，队长……”

虽然大家都没有说，不过……这样好像也不错。  
队长在给十番队队长创造机会啊。  
如果这两个人能好好的话他们也能放心一些了。日番谷队长毕竟太年轻了。这么长时间以来经历了这么多事，整个护廷十三队的人，已没有人不知道十番队队长最重视的人是谁，但是…请不要再让她受伤了……五番队的所有人，都充满怜惜的对待着他们的副队长，他们的副队长是名副其实像铃兰花一般温柔娇小的人，十分柔弱却也坚韧，不仅是这一路走来他们都能看到的艰辛和努力，还有冬季大战时副队长担负起他们的荣誉一起踏入了战场。那并不是所有人都能勇敢迈出的一步。  
对于十番队队长的那件事，他们现在也已经不再介意了。只要五番队就这样步入正轨就好。  
“不过队长，如果真的要这样大改造的话，果然还是应该请示一下总队长吧……”  
“啊？罗嗦！这是我们队的公共区域我还有什么做不了主的吗？”  
……新队长的脾气真是难以捉磨啊！竟然这么喜欢现世的东西……

* * * * *  
——曾经最为担心的事化为泡影，曾经最为害怕的事就这样被轻松带过。雏森拉起他的手臂，“我们走吧，小白。”  
日番谷心底满溢的不知是对神的感谢还是对内心深处本能的怀念——距离上一次这样是多久了呢……雏森，我对你……真的是毫无办法啊……

距离队舍不远的一片区域，是五番队的管辖，里面有条小吃街，就是不知现在去会不会早了点。日番谷和雏森桃来到这里的时候，刚出摊的小贩还没几个。“这里以前在晚上时最热闹了。”雏森看着街道上的店铺和商贩。后半段话是以前经常和队长他们一起来这里……一切都不同了。那个曾经崇拜到无可救要最正直可靠的人，最后教给他们的东西，只不过是一场关于成长的刻骨铭心的痛。  
“现在有什么不能吃的东西吗？”日番谷没有察觉到她一瞬间的沉默。毕竟身体正处于恢复期，他有些担心的问道。  
“没事的，涅队长说内脏长久没正常工作要先适应一下，少量吃点都没事的。”  
“是吗……”意思是现在只能吃正常的饭菜，饭量也减少了吗？没有察觉出身边人的在意，她指向不远处一个卖糖果的摊位。“那个好像是以前吃过的手工糖，我们去那看看吧。”  
这是一个卖糖果和糕点的摊位。小推车上插满了各式各样的糖果，卖东西的一男一女好像是兄妹。“来吧，来看看吧，小兄弟。”他们招呼道，旁边还聚集了三四个小孩子。上面的招牌上写着“精致造型 种类齐全 琴子糕点车”最后还画了个笑脸。  
“我们买一些这个吧……请帮我们打包一下，我要这种面包和点心……还有再拿一个糖果吧。小白，你要吃什么？”  
“我随便。买你想吃的就行了。”  
“这个里面是有馅料的吗？”雏森指着一个小男孩手里的动物形状面包问。“是的，是红豆馅的喔，小妹妹来一个吗？”这对兄妹热情的回答着。  
就这个吧，小白？雏森用眼神询问着。日番谷点了点头。  
“现在这个有限量款，有优惠！我们有各种不同的动物造型，这个是鸟，这个是龙，还有兔子……”“有龙吗？”雏森好奇的问道。  
“如果要的话我们可以现做。龙的造型很火爆喔，最近的小孩子们都很喜欢这个呢！”  
小孩子喜欢的东西……  
日番谷眼神有些无奈了。但没想到等老板做出来的时候他的无奈还能再增加一倍。  
——“你跟我说这个是龙！？”他举起一个用棍子插着的长形面包，是一只狗和马的混合品种，伸着一张严重凸出的嘴，胖乎乎的甚至连嘴唇都是丰满的O形。至少应该有条尾巴吧！我看你们上面写着的“精致造型”纯属欺诈！  
“龙的造型是最实惠的了，里面的馅料很多呢。”那摊贩男老板有些额头冒汗了，这个顾客好像很难缠啊。正在这时，一边的小朋友们开始替老板解围了：“哥哥、哥哥，龙就是这样的。”“是的，我们以前买过的也是这样的！”  
“不，龙绝对不是长这个样子的……”冰轮丸会哭泣的。  
雏森看着日番谷噗哧一下笑出了声，“哈哈哈哈……”  
当然他最后还是吃干净了。  
九月的风摇曳着树叶的声响，吹过他们的发尾，干净凉爽。  
快要日落的黄昏，天空的云层披上了一层淡淡的晚霞。

* * * * *  
日番谷和雏森就这样在休息的长椅上各自吃完了一颗苹果糖和面包。又去买了一些肉馅的包子。就这样准备回去了。  
半路上雏森忽然问起乱菊来，问她是否在队舍？日番谷老实回答并不清楚。要说起十番队的日常，除开必须的会议之外，基本上不是副队长在找队长，就是队长也在找副队长了。两个人行踪都经常不明。松本有时候也是满世界找他都找不到。  
“怎么了？”他问道。  
其实没有什么大事。“卯之花队长在我出院时给的药，有外用的，想让乱菊小姐如果有空的话帮我涂一下。”背上的伤口有点难弄，因为他们队里现在没有女性，和别人说这种事果然有点不太好意思，而且除此之外，想一下她同期的熟人，除了男性的吉良和阿散井好像能拜托的只有离得近些的乱菊姐了。  
“或许我晚上能去一下十番队？”出院后，已经不想再去医院了，好像从那一年的事情开始，她就一直住在四番队了。反正只是一些除疤痕的药，她想着就乖乖涂一个月就好了。看到身旁的人没有反应，“如果今天乱菊姐不在就算了……”  
“没事，我来。”  
——嗯？

她呆住了。  
“你几点休息，晚上我过去。”日番谷的表情甚至看不出波动。  
诶诶诶诶诶！！！！？？？？开玩笑的吧日番谷君！……就算、就算是小时候一起长大的小狮郎、难道不会觉得这样的事情也太过于亲密了吗！……  
“不用了！反正只是随便涂一下而已，不是止痛的只是祛疤的……而且在背上的东西我也看不到！不用了！”雏森的脑袋一下炸掉，有些语无伦次。

“雏森——”日番谷的表情忽然冷峻了下来，眼神中并没有开玩笑的意思。“不要老是让我重复说……”可是我在意啊……  
“给我看看你的伤口……”是再认真不过的口吻。他无法不去想那些事。不论是她受伤的恢复程度，还是她的伤口结痂程度，尤其是在看到她现在这般……带着生气的样子站在他面前时，无法不去回想。他想看看她怎么样了。  
他的双眼被头发的阴影盖住，看不出脸上表情，但脱口而出的语气仿佛要溶化了一般，沙哑中带着一丝轻颤。  
“小白……”她竟然迟钝的现在才发觉。  
——给我看……

* * * * *  
雏森并不知道日番谷是下了多大的决心。  
她摸着自己的胸口，这里有两次被剑贯穿的伤口。  
第二次比第一次时更重，心脏处和呼吸系统几乎全碎，也波及了其它内脏。第一次时被刺穿时她感受到更多的是不敢置信，同时又无比的的害怕，而第二次时……却在醒来时总不由自主的担心着另一个人。  
她抹了一下镜子上的雾气，看着镜中自己的肌肤，两次刀口几乎是重叠的位置，一前一后，已经辨认不出来新伤旧伤了。  
小白看到的话会是什么样的心情呢？她将手撑在镜子上，不知为什么有些难过，在伤口不痛的时候她甚至是没有去想过伤疤这回事的，可是小白很在意……这让她很难受。  
不知道从什么时候开始已经变成不是她在护佑这个弟弟，而是他已经长大到超出她所想象的程度了……想到这个事实她又觉得真是不可思议。从以前起她就一直知道他很优秀，不论是头脑聪明的程度还是后来一路晋升被证明的实力，可是直到他升任队长都没有注意过他们之间已经开始反转的距离，好像一直就这么稀里糊涂的过来了。小狮郎不管怎么变，她始终觉得他还是他啊。自己也无法像对待其他队长那样如此恭敬，不过必要时候的规矩她可从来没有出过差错……可自己好像从以前开始就慢慢变得无法抗拒他的话语……  
平子队长说人一定要学会面对现实，也面对自己。因为接受才是改变的开始。她想，那应该是非常有道理的一句话。  
她擦了擦头发，穿上将睡时的浴衣走了出去。走在五番队草地上一抬头看到天上的月光，朦胧的月光呈半月形，皎洁而又明亮。空气中尽是清晰的夜晚味道。不远处队舍的窗户散发出柔光，对她来说这场景真是既熟悉又带着一点新鲜感。她觉得已经不会再沉溺过去了。

回到自己的队室，把物品放好，扭脸看到有一扇窗户还开着，还是关上吧，晚上到后半夜时风还是有点凉凉的。  
“啊~~~”少年故意拖长的尾音从她耳边响起。  
“啊？！小白！……”毫无预兆的声音把她吓得一个激灵，回身看到身后站着的人，分明是故意在她不注意时从耳后发出的声音。“为什么你走路总是没有声音啊！……”她眼泪都快掉出来了。“大晚上的不要这么吓人啦……”  
日番谷替她关上另一扇窗户，然后就顺势坐在了地板上。每位队长和副队长都有一间自己的大卧室。他知道现在不会再有人来了。一只手拍了拍旁边的软塌，说道：“把药拿过来吧。”  
雏森一只手捂着胸口，刚刚还在天真的想或许他早就忘了这一回事。  
“我有去问四番队的队长，关于你用药的事。”少年不动声色的说道。  
她眉毛耷拉下来，顺从的从一个柜子里拿出两个褐色的药瓶放在他面前。打开一瓶蓝色的盖子递给他。“先涂这个。”其实她并没有每天都涂，之前伤势好转的时候也忘记去领药了，这次是因为卯之花队长当时的笑脸太过于可怕她才拿了一个月的用量。女孩子要对自己的皮肤更在意一点啊，雏森。卯之花队长当时是这么说的。可是对于死神来说，男女并没有什么太大的差别吧……  
日番谷本以为她会就此坐下来没想到她起身又去拿了两个白色的枕头，他瞬间明白了她的用意。“笨蛋，每天面对松本那样的身材我都麻木了……对你……”  
“不要再说啦！”雏森脸颊通红的把其中一个枕头朝他扔去，他躲都没躲一只手就接住了。  
“我跟乱菊小姐是不一样的嘛！天底下有多少女人会长成乱菊小姐那样呢？我就是普通人一个、普通身材普通脸而已……”越说声音越小。日番谷的嘴角不经意带出一抹笑来。  
“背对着我坐下吧……”  
不用说她也知道了。  
她把已经变得有些短的发尾顺了下，侧放在肩头。浴衣的领子很宽松，她抬起小臂、用手扶住后面的衣领稍微向后一抻，衣服就从肩上滑落了下来。在快要滑到腰际时她及时揪住了前面的衣襟，刚好只露出上半身。雏森把一只枕头抱过来紧紧的捂在胸前，脸都羞涩的快要埋了进去。过了好一会，她才问道：“……日番谷君？”  
他看着她纤细的皓颈和光洁的背，心头一跳，几乎移不开视线。发丝随着她肩上的曲线柔顺的放在一旁，更显出少女姿态的优美，他听到了她的话语但他的声音已不能发出。背上的蝴蝶骨线条分明，澡堂的蒸气把她颈子薰得微微发红，他第一次见到雏森这般模样。头发上有半湿的水珠滑落在白净的皮肤上，一路顺着柔滑的线条滚动落下。再看看肩背中间正对胸口的那道狰狞，他的手不自觉轻抚上去。那条竖着的刀口，是他的刀。  
“还疼吗？……”  
感觉到他手掌上的温度和指尖不敢摩挲的谨慎，那是他长年握刀和批阅文件时的掌纹吗。“早就不痛了。”她和缓的说着。  
是很可怕吗？吓到他了……雏森不知道应该怎么安慰。身为队长或副队长，身上会有伤口也是再正常不过的事了吧。京乐队长和浮竹队长能被人称之为是静灵廷担任时间最久的人，其实也只是200年，那大概也是因为他们的性命能平安超过数百年的并不多见。当初他们走上的，是这样的一条道路啊。  
“不痛了，小白。”她只能歪过头这样强调，却看不清他脸上的表情。  
日番谷将药膏挤在掌心，开始用手指在那个刀口上涂抹开来。当拇指碰到那凹凸的皮肤时分明感受到那些粗糙和她原本白嫩的肌肤是如此不同。  
“卯之花队长说只要再结一次痂就会好了。”雏森对他说道。日番谷心想，可是卯之花队长也说过消除疤痕是一件需要长时间坚持的事。你会每天坚持涂药吗？他在心底暗暗思忖。  
雏森不知道为什么，总觉得今天的小白有哪里……好像变得不太一样了。比以前冷静了。“小白。”  
“要叫我日番谷队长。”  
她没有吭声，眼神向下瞄着自己的手指。  
可是叫你队长的话，她不知道什么样的队长会大晚上跑去帮别人的副队长上药的……“果然小狮郎就是小狮郎。”听到她倔强的发言，他老成地叹了口气。  
“其实我以前有点害怕的……”她的声音很低，不知是不是平常没有对他说过这样的事情。不知是害怕他的担心，还是怕那些战争和明天的未知，也或是怕身边熟悉之人的改变。  
每次他紧张的时候，她也会跟着紧张。他说的话，她总是无条件的相信。明明是只要去找他解决的事，不知为何中间却总是绕了远路。  
日番谷没有回答，他的手指滑过她涂满药物的伤口，轻轻在她背脊上落下一吻。雏森只觉得背上好像轻拂过一个柔软的温度，像蝴蝶也像发丝。完全没发现那是什么。  
——我发誓。以后再也不会有这样的事情出现了——  
“不论何时……都有我在。”日番谷抿着的嘴唇微启。  
其实她今天很开心。“谢谢你小狮郎……”  
虽然看不到他的脸，但她还是侧过头这么回应，刚说完就感到身后的影子重了起来。日番谷从她身后凑近，用一只手圈住了她的小臂，另一只手放在她脖子以下的枕头上。她微微抬起头看着他贴近的下颌线，“怎么了？”  
“……前面呢？”他独有的熟悉气息喷吐在她耳边，呢喃的声音低沉着，如同耳语。  
这一声令她忽然全身发热。雏森完全不知该如何应对这样的他……她感受到他的鬓角如柔丝般紧贴着自己的脸，想说我自己来的声音都被他毫无征兆的强势堵在嗓子里。不用看也知道她脸红到耳根了。“不用……”她紧紧闭上眼睛，不敢看他。  
分明感觉到他右手的力量在往下压，用手指的力量正欲掀开一条小缝。她能感受到只要她稍想逃离，他就会加重力量扣住她的全身。  
“小白……你……”  
他看到了她的胸前——前面的伤口要比背上的面积小一些。颜色也更淡。他的眼睛沉稳而又清澈，将此刻她的反应尽收眼底。也将仍在发育中少女的纤细和半遮半盖的曲线纳入眼中。她不知道他的耳朵其实也红了。如果再继续这样下去，只怕心脏会发烫到溶化而死。  
最后只能用痞痞地声音掩盖，“逗你的……待会自己涂。”  
他像没事人似的松开了她的手臂，将第二瓶药打开。只留她自己回过神来，有些颤抖的揪紧了衣服。这个人……  
第一瓶药是白色的，第二瓶药是透明的，他倒在掌心里，一股花草的馨香，按照四番队队长所说的步骤先在掌心搓热，再在她背上涂抹第二遍。  
等到所有工序都做完。雏森整理好衣服眼睛有些瞪得圆圆的。“日番谷君！”  
她站起身来作势要按倒他的肩膀，不管怎样——“……有些太没大没小的了吧。”她把他压在地上抓住他胸口前的衣服。  
“这不公平！我也要看小白的伤口！”  
现在没大没小的人是你啊，雏森副队长，日番谷在心里默念道。  
因为怕她跌倒就顺势躺了下来。察觉出她似乎真的想解他的衣服赶紧制止住她的双手。“我没事。”  
雏森愣了一下，恢复了平静。“之前总队长和平子队长都说了，大家当时在战场都受了很重的伤。小白你也是……”日番谷遥远的回忆了下，的确……  
“不过，已经没事了。”日番谷的眼神久违的安定了下来，给了她一个认真的语气。嘴角微微上扬。  
她明明本来是有很多话想说的……明明是有很多担心和忧虑的事情想对他讲的……却在他的戏谑声中化为了空气。她的手撑在他的胸前，眼神上一秒其实还顺着他领口大致扫了下这衣服应该怎么解，不过很快又看到他带笑的眼睛。  
啊……这个人，难道以后还要天天来给她上药吗？  
窗外忽然落起雨声。在静谧的夜里，这样的雨声总是会让人容易舒适到恍惚的。  
“小白…你以后，不要再受伤了……”  
他感受到她手掌的力度，在自己锁骨下方传来的一阵绵软和温暖。他看到她的双眼，那上面有自己的倒影。她一方面担心，又一方面庆幸他们在如此重大的战斗中都活了下来。  
——还远远不够。  
关于守护你的这件事……他向来不屑于用言语来证明，却也从不吝啬让其他人知道。他的姿态从来都太过明显，可是到底该怎么做……以什么样的力道和成长的速度才能像轻拂过这掌心的花一般……  
“不需要担心我，雏森。”  
他的心中有一个更为坚定的声音。

* * * * *  
日番谷并没有每天都来，而是隔三差五的过来看看，其它时间便托付给了松本。  
但他会毫无预兆的来看她的药有没有减少，以监督她有没有认真涂药。对于女孩子来说这是很重要的事吧，真希望她对自己上点心。  
这已经让雏森心里轻松不少，以至于那个晚上的第二天，看到是乱菊过来的时候，久违感动地扑到了她的怀里，松本拍着她的肩头：啊咧？难道又被队长欺负了吗？看着她想要点头又摇了摇头的样子，她轻轻笑道：“没有关系，如果他欺负你，我就再帮你‘欺负’回来。”

队长最近不能太轻易见到了。不知道他万解的程度修行得怎么样了……不过有一点倒是稍微有些改变，他最近又开始午睡了。  
他们一定见过面了。这一点让她觉得一切都在向好的方向发展。

当日番谷坚持到最后的冰华散尽，精疲力竭的倒在冰面上的时候，呼出的寒气里好像听到了一个从久远地方传来的声音。“……再坚持一下……”  
冰轮丸吗……可他万解能坚持的时间已经到了极限。  
“再等一会……”  
还要再继续下去吗。他的眼皮抬了起来，踉跄地从地上爬起。  
的确，还远远不够……

6 时雨

直到来年，日番谷冬狮郎用了整整十七个月的时间，万解才终于显露出真正的本尊，并且掌握程度也趋于平稳。不过，他还没有给任何人看过。  
那是后来的事了。

现在仍旧是那个漫长的雨季。  
雏森已经彻底的把头发剪短了。  
他有时候看到她蹦跳的身影，像是在追赶自家队长，会有一种从前空缺的时光如数被找回来填满的感觉。那是不同于蓝染所在的任何一段岁月。她又恢复成原来的那个她了，是在遇到那个人之前的雏森。同时也是比那个时候更为坚韧的雏森。他现在能平静的说出这个名字了，也明白对他和她来讲终于一切都过去了。  
——“跑这么急，小心摔倒。”和平常一样冷静的嗓音，透着点放松和怡然。  
日番谷飞到她面前。  
“小白？”雏森停下脚步，又一次追丢了自家队长。明明之前说好要做完前一天的工作再出去的，他却说再迟个一两天也不急。  
“平子又翘班了吗？”这一点怎么跟松本一样？  
雏森点点头，但是意识到不能说队长坏话又赶紧否认地摇了下头。  
日番谷叹了口气。“需要我帮忙吗？”

* * * * *  
等到平子从现世回来，回到五番队队长室，一推开门看到的竟是冬狮郎坐在他们的队长室进行工作。难不成他误走进了十番队？他伸长脖子退回去往门牌上看了看。没走错嘛。  
“真是个大忙人啊日番谷队长，工作可是永远都做不完的。”  
日番谷把上午替他整理好的文件归了下类，放到桌上一摞。“正是因为做不完所以才更不能把前一天的剩下。另外，你留给雏森的工作量是不是有点太多了。”像上午去流魂街的检查，再到一周汇报交给副队长一个人去完成……“我没有见过做这种总结汇报是有副队长一个人完成的。”  
“可是桃桃很优秀，她一个人完全能做得来。”日番谷的额头上青筋一跳。不仅是这个称呼……还有这人和某人完全一模一样的说话口气……  
“啊，队长，原来你在这里！”正想着，松本也从门外探了进来。雏森抱着文件站在身后，“刚刚看到乱菊姐在找你了。队长！你可算回来了！有很多事情不是我能决定的啊……”  
平子拿起手中的战利品，除了黑胶唱片还有一大袋其它东西：“桃桃，快来看，我给你买了新的发卡哟！是小雨和日世里帮你挑的，不过日世里品味不行……”  
“队长，我今天出门也帮你买了一个适合你的东西喔。”其实是买完衣服后的赠品。乱菊说着也从手中的袋子里神奇的掏出一个盒子，“看！是金鱼眼罩！如果往上推还能当发箍呢……”她正准备把这只粉红色的毛绒眼罩挂在他的头上——  
“你们两个啊！”日番谷是彻底被气到了。

看这两个人意气相投的样子……真的是同一种慵懒散漫。  
——[你们家队长好像生气了。]平子和乱菊对视一眼。  
[我们家队长本来就是这样。]  
[那如果他知道今天我们是一起去了现世还喝了酒……]  
[肯定会更加生气的吧！]  
两个人心照不宣的默不作声。

“队长……今天的队务已经都做完了，可是这些报告我真的做不了主，得有队长签字啊……日番谷君也只是帮我们看了看，以后可不可以不要再丢下我们乱跑出去了。”雏森抱着怀里的文件皱眉说道。  
“雏森，你应该对他们更严厉一点……这两个家伙一看就是还有什么事情在瞒着我们。”他可是十分了解乱菊的个性的。  
“如果我和松本副队长的确因私自外出而影响了十番队的工作的话，不如这样，日番谷队长……”平子伸出食指放在嘴唇中间：“我派个更得力的助手过去十番队帮你吧？”

什么？  
“交换副队长！？”

“对啊，我和桃桃的工作本来就是互补的，完全不用担心，也不需要其他人插手。你要是不相信的话……不如让桃桃去你那边帮你几天？你就明白了。”  
“喔喔~”松本这下明了了。  
“对啊，我们队长就是个工作狂，一天都不给人放假。不如让雏森去帮我们几天？”  
他才不是什么工作狂，也不想想是谁害的？而且虽然不放假但对她来讲基本上每天都有休息的时间吧，本来他就是因为担心雏森一个人做不了这么多的活才过来的……  
“松本副队长，不如这几天就在我们五番队住下，体验一下我们这积极努力的工作气氛吧？”  
松本偷偷朝他比了个OK的手势。“完全没问题，平子队长。”这下今天晚上就有光明正大的理由去吃喝玩乐了。  
“不要再闹了松本！立刻跟我回十番队！”  
“队长，请让我好好在这里跟平子队长一起学习和改造吧。五番队的工作态度可是一直都非常棒的。”松本甚至一脸正经的拿起桌上刚刚被分类好的文件递给平子，让他过目，平子顺便也拿过雏森怀中抱着的文件走向桌子，两个人一脸严肃的好像就这样开始工作了。能看到松本这样，还真是百年难见到的奇景。  
……  
为什么会变成这样……队长不要我了？……雏森抱着平子刚刚给她整理好的礼物和东西，有些眼泪汪汪，明明早上还好好的……  
日番谷握紧了拳头，松本，你给我等着……不过——他回头看向雏森手里捧着的东西，“如果要带衣物的话不要忘记带你的药。”啊？雏森看着他，两三秒后脸就通红了。“日番谷君！” 她挥舞着拳头。  
他可什么也没说呢。以后日子还长着呐，雏森。

* * * * *  
事情已经变成这样，他想也许过个两天的新鲜劲，松本就会自动回来了。在此之前……  
中午的时候，日番谷带着雏森来到了十番队。  
队员们刚刚吃过午饭，见到者无一不恭敬的向他们打招呼。第三席和第四席见了纷纷询问队长是否已吃过，他们见到雏森副队长抱着手里的小包袱，队长只简单说了一句“不用管我，各自去忙各自的事吧”就领着雏森走进了松本副队长的房间。剩下的人面面相觑，不明白为什么没看见松本副队长。

直到晚上的时候雏森副队长也没走，而且还被队长带进了食堂。  
人们看到队长走进来纷纷起立站好，生怕哪里出了纰漏，回想着今天难道是有没完成的工作吗？虽然他们的队长年纪很轻，但是工作认真，非常严厉和可靠。平时甚少和其他人交流，只有偶尔看到和副队长吵闹，不过基本上……也一直是松本副队长在耍小孩子脾气而已，他们的队长可是很年少老成的。像今天这样在人群最热闹的时候过来吃饭，也很少见，而且还带着五番队的副队长？……  
日番谷微微一颔首。“今后几天松本被派到五番队做支援了，作为来替换她的人是五番队的副队长。如果以后有什么事的话，就直接来和我说。雏森有什么不知道的，你们要帮助她了解。”  
“明白了，队长！”就算心里有一百个疑问也只能暂时按下了。  
雏森听到日番谷这么正式的介绍，赶忙向前一步对大家施了一礼：“请大家多多指教！接下来几天我会代替乱菊小姐完成好副队长工作的！帮助十番队完成任务！”  
“……干嘛这么正经？你可是副队长啊……”而且说到指教的话，如果是做队务基本上也只会跟我在一起。日番谷注意着其他人的反应，果然适应了平时和松本自由闲散的聊天模式，他们有些不习惯……  
不过…雏森副队长好可爱啊……有几个年轻的男性死神正偷偷打量着个头娇小的雏森，和他们的队长站在一起好像不相上下。习惯了平常开朗火辣的御姐副队长，偶尔换一种风格好像也不错……  
日番谷队长和雏森副队长去那边吃饭了。  
“小白，你要吃什么？”“我？我随意。”“你不饿吗？要多吃饭才能长高啊小白。”“不要跟我说这个！”“不过我还是比较喜欢现在的你……要是哪一天小白真的长高我了我一定会不适应的。”雏森一脸天然的说道，日番谷不知为何却有些沉默了。在最近的万解接近极限时他的身体似乎的确发生了一点变化……“我可以要点甜汤吗？有吗？”“去跟食堂大婶说……”  
不知道为什么，众队员看向他们两人所在的方向，总觉得今天的队长也变得有点可爱了……

* * * * *  
十番队的队务是警备巡逻，除了每天定时的值班巡逻组，早上队长也会带他们在静灵廷不同区域转上一圈，几周为一个周期，以方便来侦察情况。往常的松本副队长经常会迟到个十来分钟的，日番谷队长也不等她，总是匆匆就走。今天是雏森副队长呢……身为第三席和第四席的两个人正在疑惑，不知队长是否是在等雏森副队长时，远处一个身影已经急急忙忙的飞奔过来了。  
“对不起！今天有点睡过头了！”为什么小白也没有喊她要出队集合！她可完全还是按五番队的闹钟来设定的啊。雏森有些慌张的对大家道歉。  
“没关系的，现在还差一点才到出发时间。”啊，雏森副队长说话声音好甜软啊……站在十番队一帮男人身边显得好小只，不过说起小只，自己家队长好像也是差不多的体型呢。不过不知是因为队长的威严还是其它，大家向来都会忽视这个问题。  
他们的队长此刻正在街头另一家店面前说着什么。没过一会就赶了过来。平常他们是早晨五点三十准备，整六点时出发，一般都是巡逻结束后七点多再开始吃早餐。等到冬天的时候，这个时间还会提得更早。  
“并没有通知你要过来，我一个人就够了……”日番谷的衣袂从她身后擦身而过。他知道五番队平时早上并没有早起的习惯。  
其实今天她是无意中醒来的，然后看到队长室没有人，问了留在队里的其他人才知道的。虽然知道十番队的基本日常，可是对于这些具体的时间她的确是不清楚的。  
“平子队长不是说要我来帮你的吗？而且我也想体验下十番队队长的日常啊。”  
日番谷的脸有点不自然的红了。  
“那么，出发吧。”  
“是！”众人一起答道。  
不论白昼多么漫长，春秋如何交替，静灵廷的早晨都是从十番队的口号声中开始的。  
他们飞行在各个街道，留意着任何一个不同寻常的细节。有时也会力所能及的帮助周边居住的人。一旦发现紧急情况，就会做出果断处理。每天都在进行的工作，日复一日，他们的队长几乎从没有落下过，勤勉的程度令全队上下都叹服。要说他们的队长真有什么缺点的话，除了年纪尚轻和个子矮之外，真的再没有别的了。至少大部份的老队员们，都是这样认为的。  
日番谷调整着自己的速度，在每一次雏森都有点气喘的时候状似不经意的停住。稍微喘两口她就又打起精神，跟随在他身边。她的身体才刚刚恢复，他不希望她勉强自己。  
等到今天的区域巡查完毕时，日番谷又回到原来的街道，从店铺里提了一袋早就做好的食物，递给雏森。其他的队员们已经就地解散，只有他们两个坐在这里的台阶前。  
雏森打开袋子，是三个包子，还有一杯温热的汤。她拿起红豆包咬了一口。以前都不知道日番谷君早上要起这么早……原来这么辛苦。她看了一眼身边的人，并没有要先吃的意思，她从自己没咬过的地方掰下一块，递到他嘴边。  
看来她吃了他想吃的那个啊……日番谷没有接，而且就算真要吃的话——他把雏森拿着包子的手移了过来，在她咬出馅的地方咬了一大口。  
“啊！”雏森吓了一跳，被小白咬过的包子基本上已经算是消失一半了。  
“你从下面掰的是没馅的。”他嘟哝着嘴里的东西说道。  
“明明就有！！”  
然后雏森又吃了半个肉包，剩下的全归他了。她早上只吃一个包子就够了。  
第二天的时候，雏森吃到的是煎饺和味噌汤。  
第三天是一个鸡蛋和天妇罗配米饭。  
第四天无论如何雏森都要把他拖回食堂了，虽说一天中差不多有两顿都是在食堂解决的。可是总不能天天这样在外面吃……难道是队长补助特别高吗？食堂大婶知道了一定会伤心的。

这一天是下午的工作时间。  
雏森仍旧在日番谷身边看着他工作。有需要帮忙整理的文件，她负责整理，有需要喝水的，她帮他倒，甚至有传递和跑腿工作的她也做得很认真。  
“雏森……你可以休息一下的。”平常的这个时间，松本大概会在丸子店吧。  
“我不累啊小白，还有什么需要的吗？”她很是自在的笑着，甚至举起了扇子，准备帮他扇风。他站起来一把夺过，甚至是想按着她的肩膀强迫让她休息会。  
平常五番队队长就是享受这些的吗？那个平子……“连给队长扇风这种事也会让你做吗？”  
“不会啊。我只是怕你觉得热而已。”  
“……喔。”  
他不会说这几天她都陪伴在身边的日子，他连工作都做得比平常慢一倍了。就算她什么也不做，他也会分心的。所以，不要再做这些了……  
他的头抵在她的颈上，手臂稍一用力就胁迫她坐在了椅子上。正在这时队长房间的门被一下拉开了——“日番谷队长！咦……雏森也在？”  
修兵拿着手中自家队长交代的东西，颇有些困惑的看着眼前的两人。没想到日番谷沉着的比他先开口道：“有什么事吗？桧佐木。”  
“啊，队长说这是他昨天刚从外边买回来的柿饼和蜜桔，我记得乱菊姐爱吃的，所以让我拿来送你们一些……”等等、他刚刚是收到日番谷队长一个嫌弃的眼神吗？？？  
“替我谢谢你们家队长。”少年移回了目光。  
……  
“你怎么还不走？……”日番谷冬狮郎并没有说话，可是修兵却仿佛听到一个真真切切的声音，就像带着冰一样的口吻。“再见日番谷队长，再见……雏森。”他把东西放在桌子上，把门给他们重新关上了。雏森愣在那里迟钝的都没来得及反应，眨了下眼刚想说再见人已经从门后离开了。

前几天他还看到乱菊姐把日番谷队长强按在胸口调戏，虽然他当时的模样好像快窒息了，今天就看到雏森好像在日番谷队长的怀里……日番谷队长，真是个幸福的男人啊！什么时候才会有女人对我这样呢……修兵觉得脸上好像能淌出一行泪来。

* * * * *  
五番队这里，情况其实并没有那么糟……  
平子和乱菊也并不是真的一直无所事事、整天玩乐。虽然两位的确少了下属和上级的督促过得很轻松，但眼下，他们也正在队长室里做着必须的工作。  
乱菊趴在窗台上看着外面的景致。一年四季好像就属五番队窗外的植物生长茂盛。  
“说起来，你在十番队中的资格是比冬狮郎要更久的吧？”平子与她闲聊道。  
“对啊！可是实力却远远比不上队长呢。”  
“一开始就打算进的十番队吗？”  
“不。”乱菊的语气轻柔起来：“其实我一开始最想进的是五番队。”以前她并没有太多机会接近这里。好像失去后才忽然想起曾经一点一滴小事交错的往昔有多珍贵。  
平子并没有接她的话，他明白眼前这个女子所说的是另一个故事了。  
“你猜你们的队长何时把我家的桃桃还回来？”  
难道不是你先推给他的吗？乱菊转过头来望着他，嘴角向上弯着。“队长恐怕也快要到忍耐的极限了……”  
“他也该适当的放手，让雏鸟自己成长了，不然人生岂不是很无趣。如果下次见到你们队长，替我转告这句话。”而且，现在他才是她的队长。真希望十番队队长能更信任他一点。  
乱菊没有说话。其实对于队长的心情，她多少能体会一些……那并不是那种可以让人理智到正襟危坐的东西。可是队长是有分寸的。不论是曾经的和平的年代，还是在这样一个逐渐出现动乱的年代，只是希望那个人尽量再少受一点伤害……  
平子和乱菊同时想到，但这个世上并没有真正纯洁无瑕的世界，而要保护另一个人的世界，究竟要成熟到何种地步？没有人知道。也许从一开始最正确的守护，不是战斗而是陪伴。  
所以说，年轻真好啊……可以犯错，也可以慢慢去发现。  
“如果今晚下雨的话，就去找吉良他们再喝一杯吧？”

* * * * *  
夜晚的风夹带着一股潮湿的味道，大风刮起时，雨水说下就下。  
淅淅沥沥的雨拍打着窗子，风吹动着窗户边的竹帘，发出“啪”“啪”的声响。雏森躺在被子里被吵醒了。揉揉眼坐起身来，天空中一道闪电照亮她的右眼，她仔细的听着，果然隐约的雷鸣在远处响起。听得到外面的风声，和雨珠敲在树叶上的声音。连蛙鸣都不见了，只听得到风声和雨声。她在黑暗中借着外面的天光看到房间里钟摆上显示着的时间，是凌晨了。还能接着睡。可是不知为什么，坐起来准备关上窗子的时候思维又慢慢的清醒了过来。外面的空气变得很新鲜呢，被闪电照亮的夜空有很长日子没见过了，她披上衣服，反正已经醒了，不如去外面看看这场雨吧。  
从自己的队室出来时，经过房间里的长廊，听得到其他队舍里的打鼾声。悄悄在心里笑了，和五番队的夜晚差不多一样呢。走至房间外是一个长方形的回廊，从这里到拐角处，能通向队长的卧室。她站在那看着天空中落下的雨，清凉极了。月亮被厚实的云层覆盖，风吹动她的流海，她看到对面的队长卧室似乎还有微微的烛光。小白这么晚了还在批文件吗？难道是白天没做完的？她稍微疑惑了下，便走了过去，几乎是没有任何犹豫的就拉开了他的房门——  
没有人。  
她走到矮桌前，的确竖着一摞的文件。晚上他帮她上药时，偶尔两人会打闹到很晚，应该不会是自己妨碍到他的时间了吧？这么想着就有一点怀疑自己了。她揉了揉眼，视线在跳跃的桔黄色暖光中有些微微睁不开……  
等到日番谷回来后看到了那个趴在他桌子上睡着的人。把门随手拉上，将雨夜的风声和杂音隔绝在外。  
傻瓜……总不会是半夜找厕所找不到就跑到这里来了吧……

日番谷是个极度自律的人。  
早晨从不迟到或需要别人叫醒。但是在今天的五点零十分睁开双眼时，却潜意识有了一股想要休息一天的冲动。他的正对面是她睡着的脸。但他没有孩子般的任性。  
也许是换上衣服的声音吵醒了她。他看着侧身躺在旁边的睡脸慢慢眯缝起眼睛：“该起床了么？……”  
窗外的大雨还在下着，她听到不停歇的雨声，窗子外透出的天空还是灰沉沉的。日番谷伸手碰了碰她脸颊的碎发，安抚道：“今天你就不用去了。”  
睡个懒觉？雏森闭上眼，斗争了一番，外面的雨声和屋里的安谧对比起来显得格外温馨。她头缩进被子里点了点头。日番谷心底有点想笑。他已经抽离开的手不期然一下被人扯住，捏着他的手心发出一个有些困倦的鼻音：“……路上平安。”

——这样只会让他变得更想快点回来而已。

十番队的第三席和第四席早已守在门外多时，看到日番谷出来时发现今天队长似乎心情很好的样子。  
“检查一下今天的大雨和水势，然后速战速决吧。”  
“是的！队长！”  
那一天虽然是大雨，不过队长好像完全不在意，任务甚至提前了半个小时完成。  
巡查的队员们本来因为阴雨天气而有些沉闷的，这下也士气高涨了。不过让人心情更愉悦的是……队长因为今天的大雨天气而让他们休息一天？！难得见到一向正经勤勉的队长想要偷懒呢……队员们有些悄声议论。似乎没有人发现今天少了一个人。  
“虽然不是休息日，但也去找点自己平常想做的事吧。”个头并不及他们身高的少年声音里满是沉稳，其实他也不想自己像个老头子一样低声说话，但平常见那帮老头子多了好像自己也染上了这样的语调。  
身后的两个年轻队员听到只说了声“是”，然后又相互对视一眼。虽然想去外面放松和找点乐子，不过这样的大雨天又能做什么呢？队长这句话的意思是今天不管怎么胡闹玩耍都不会受罚吗？……完全没注意到日番谷向自己的卧房走去。  
雏森还没有醒。他拉开房门看了一眼，拿了身干爽的衣服换掉。头发还是潮湿的，但也懒得动了。虽然队里有雨具，但他向来不太喜欢用，只是简单的胡乱遮挡了下。  
他把鞋袜都脱掉，赤着脚安静地走了过来。在离她不远的对面也躺了下来。放松的舒了口气。因跑得太快而有些发热的体温也降了下来。  
如果从天花板上看，他现在的姿势是微蜷着腿，一只手垫在耳朵下，另一只手正好摸得到雏森的头发。他在她对面，能看到她呼吸起伏的胸口。他的额头正对着她的下巴和颈线，他的嘴唇正对着她的眉眼。两个人呈“69”一样倒挂的姿势躺在那里。  
雨声倾落大地的声音没有停歇。在沉闷和灰色的天空里房间内有一丝难得的缱绻。  
以这样的姿态看着她，想着这之前她像这样躺在地上时映入脑海的脸庞，究竟是多久了呢？儿时的回忆浮现，紧接着是在中央四十六室的地下大厅里，他千钧一发赶到她的身边但已经太迟的时候，那时她倒在血泊里的侧脸……黑眼圈时对他说对不起时苍白的脸……还有被他抱在怀里嘴角溢血的那张脸。他真的感谢现在……连他自己都说不清楚的心情。只要一想就胸口发疼。  
或许是察觉到微拂过鼻尖的气息发痒，雏森从睡梦中睁开了眼睛。他的手刚好离开她的额前。  
她看到对面一个越来越削瘦的下巴，和衣领微敞露出线条的锁骨，熟悉的碧眸。他的白发上有湿漉漉的痕迹。有点糟糕啊……“头发湿的时候不可以这样躺着睡啊小白，要擦干再躺，你会感冒的。”她一下坐了起来。日番谷刚才眼中来不及掩饰的情绪很快一闪即逝，他仍旧保持着原来的姿势。  
“不用管我了……”  
“真是的……”她看了四周一眼，随手扯过一旁昨晚披过的旧衣服蹭在他头上，板起他的身子和脑袋开始帮他擦干头发，发尖上还都是水珠啊。  
日番谷有些无奈，却也依着她的性子。明明之中又闻到胡乱拂过脸前的她的味道。是她衣服上的香气……也或许不是。心底像有什么柔软的东西开始撩动，又痒又有些舒服。令他想要压低嗓音呼唤出声。  
“雏森——”  
“嗯？”本来她抓着旧衣对着他的头发一阵揉搓，他都丝毫未动，现在却忽然好像脱力了一般趴到了她的肩上。“是今天很累吗？”  
“……没错，很累很累。”  
——你不要再动了。  
这胸腔里快要破口而出的东西已经浓郁到快不受控制，他被折磨得已经够难受了，已经可以了……  
就算是站在眼前也仍旧有满溢的想念，不知该如何表述，他怕有一天连这样的拥抱他都会觉得不够。所以，已经可以了。  
自己还远没有成熟到可以像京乐或浮竹那样随意掌控情绪不到失控的程度。  
雏森若有所思的想了一下，感到似乎是小时候的冬狮郎在向她撒娇般。她抱住他的肩膀，就像小时候习惯搂抱他的动作一样，轻轻拍了他的背。她无法说出更多的安慰，因为身为队长，背负的有这样的责任和辛苦。但是她还是希望……他可以不用太疲惫。。

——“平子队长，那天大战的后来……京乐队长、黑崎先生、小白……”  
“你是想问~日番谷队长吗？当时大家都中了那个人的镜花水月而已。一护对蓝染来说是个例外。”他虽是第二个反应过来的，但战机也是在那个时候转向黑暗的。如果不是一护和浦原喜助的话……  
“当时大家都被打败了吗？连总队长也受了那么重的伤……”在她陷入昏迷的时候只记得呼啸而过的凛冽寒气，小白是在那个时候被击落的吗？她的胸口像是揪紧了一样。不仅是因为他受伤，还有与从前温暖日子敌对的立场，无法理解……为什么要这么残忍呢？为什么唯独对他们两人……又想起那年的冬日烟火，无法理解。而且小白很强，怎么可能连他们都一下被击败了呢……  
“不需要去试图理解那些反派啊，这个世界上什么样价值观的人都有。”  
“……”  
“而且，你可能误会了。日番谷队长的确很强，不过却并不是你眼中一直的那么冷静喔。”恐怕换作在场的任何一个人，都不会被挑衅暴走到那种地步吧，雏森……这才是蓝染的目的。  
那么你到底是你口中小狮郎的什么呢……平子的眉头还是皱着的但是嘴角扬起了一丝狡黠的笑容，他决定了，以后在别人面前他要改口叫她桃桃。毕竟是这么乖巧可爱的副官。  
“不要担心，战斗中就算受点伤也是男人的浪漫。”

仔细一想，其实她一直都忽视了他也是个男人的事实。  
小时候像照顾弟弟一样的照顾惯了，长大后他也已经能反过来提醒她所看不透的危险。因为一直相信着这个人，所以才会有困惑，身处迷局之中的当时他们都看不分明。  
她的手指陷入他雪白头发的柔软中，慢慢停下了动作手滑到他的后颈。那里的碎发已经半干，手所能碰到的肌肤下面，的确是比自己要更坚实硬朗的线条，还有能感受得到的少年成长中的骨感。  
她忽然意识到自己可能犯了个错。想到这些差别脸上顿时有点发热。也许不该再这么亲密的……  
以前她习惯了揉他的头发，但是他现在又喜不喜欢呢？自从他进入十番队后这么做的次数已经越来越少了。尽管并不习惯叫他队长，但也十分恭敬的叫一句日番谷君，那是和他进入真央时的约定。的的确确是大家眼中的日番谷队长，他无数次的提醒是不是真的也不喜欢呢？  
想到这她推开了他。日番谷知道这个女孩子不是一般的迟钝，但是此刻有点突然的抗拒让他有些不适应。  
“小白你会讨厌我叫你小白吗？”  
“如果我说讨厌你会改口吗？”  
雏森歪着头仔细想了一下。“好像不会。”  
日番谷：“……”  
其实有时候她是故意的。日番谷知道她绝对是故意的。  
“如果不是在大家的面前，我还像小时候这样对待你，你会讨厌或生气吗？”她问道。  
这又是指什么呢？日番谷有点摸不清楚，不过如果是指刚才帮他擦头发的举动……他并不讨厌。“不会。”  
“诶？那如果有不在乎规矩的擅自跑到你房间之类的呢？”  
“……不讨厌。”而且你说的不都是已经做过的事吗？  
“是吗……”  
虽然不是很清楚她在想什么，不过她的跳跃却也让他的神智又恢复了一贯的冷静。而且这个点了，也该去吃早饭了。  
“要我把今天的早饭端到这里吗？”秋日的大雨让天气也凉凉的，他站起身掀起薄薄被子的一角盖在她的肩上，此刻她还只是穿了一件睡觉时的单衣。  
雏森一起和他站起来，“不用，我们一起去食堂吧。”被子掉落到地上的那一刻，少女搭着雪白少年的肩膀，从后面推着他一起走了出去。她的双手在出门前还不自觉搂了下他的脖子，脸蹭了蹭他头顶被打湿的温顺发梢。是久违的思念。  
也许有一天他会长高……长到比她再高一个头……那个时候，也许她已经碰不到他的头发了。那个时候，也许他可以像从前和现在这般也宠溺地揉一揉她的头。想到这日番谷的眼神都温柔明亮了起来。

* * * * *  
在一周的最后一天雏森主动和日番谷道了别，日番谷把她送回了五番队。  
在回到五番队的第一件事就是雏森确认了平子最近所做的工作报告，还好并不是空白。  
乱菊和日番谷回去的一路上都有些意味不明的吹着口哨。日番谷只是恢复了常态的样子，并不必给予回应，松本回来他忽然觉得既沉重却又松了口气。  
看来这段日子队长过得很不错呢。松本有些调皮的小疑问，待会说不定要去和其他队员们聊聊。其实队长，她这几天也过得很不错喔……  
等到再次闲下来时，雏森打开那天队长从现世带给她的礼物，一盒十分时髦却又造型各异的耳边夹。有小学生们喜欢的卡通造型，还有少女心的蝴蝶结，不过都不如自己现在头上戴的适合吧……还有一个，她拔弄到下面，取出一个鹅蛋型的卡通脸……是个秃子。

第一章－完


End file.
